


like a lolipop

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steo tumblr prompts [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, inuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS SAID: <br/>steo au + stiles sucking on a lollipop and driving his boyfriend crazy </p>
            </blockquote>





	like a lolipop

Theo had half a mind to toss the lollipop into the nearest lake. He had never seen Stiles suck on anything with that much enthusiasm before. Not even his cock and that was a little ego deflating to have your boyfriend give a sugar treat more attention than the thing that brings him to the edge every night. 

“This is so goood!” Stiles basically moans and Theo rolls his eyes. 

“Why don’t you fuck it?” Theo says, Stiles smirks. 

“Is someone jealous?”

“Of a piece of candy? As if.” 

“I think that you are.” 

“I’m not. It’s candy.” 

“And i’m sucking on it–” He places it in his mouth, his tongue lapping over the sweet, “The same way I do you at night.”

Theo stood up. “Whatever!” and stormed off. He could hear Stiles chuckle. 


End file.
